Holding Out for a Hero
by Reianshitsu
Summary: Uploaded with permission rated M for violence. - Several people are stuck in a place, physically, mentally or emotionally they don't want to be. Who do they call for help?


_**Holding Out for a Hero**_

_By: Rèîán§hitsü_

_**This story is based on the song "Holding Out for a Hero" by Bonnie Tyler. Granted, it's been re-done I'm sure many times, this is just the version I listen to. I'm confident the lyrics won't change much though so it really doesn't matter which version you base it off of. So my last song story went so well! May I was one of my best stories ever written and was "extremely moving" according to more then a couple people (though they used different words) so I was very proud with it and the results and decided eventually I would write another song story. For the longest time I never really figured out what song I wanted to do but today when I got on my computer I felt like writing something I just didn't know what. I was thinking over everything I could write when I decided to turn on some music first. I went and turned on music just randomly picking a song then I started really listening to the lyrics and it just kinda slapped me in the face. So I hope you enjoy this story whether you like the song or not! This story is about my characters (and my friend's), not anime characters, but enjoy anyway. If you would like to know more about my characters feel free to check out the link near the bottom of my profile to my website. If you have any questions you don't find answered don't hesitate to ask I love answering questions particularly to do with my characters.**_

Characters Used: Nyx Uindo-Getsuei, Raidne Kalevi, Kusari-Tekii, Sairen, Yevgeny Aloysha, Yasuhiro Getsuei, Taizen Uindo, Drako Vam-Peir, Orimaru Shinonome, Ryuudou Uindo, Taliesin Devereux, Nozomu Vam-Peir, Darecry Vam-Peir.

Characters Referenced: Reianshitsu Beauvais, Vallen Asante, Arizou Niklavs, Ukiah Zavalla Riviera Tahoka Siskiyou.

Used with permission!

* * *

It was nearly sunset in Cayeux-sir-Mer, France, where Nyx was finishing up moving her stuff into the house Reianshitsu had turned over to Yasuhiro, Taizen, and her. The house was a pretty good size and just in the right spot by a beautiful lake surrounded by trees on all sides, even the side the house was on. The house looked old like it had been made many years ago, probably of trees that were cut down from the space it took up. Reianshitsu had told them when he got the house he fixed it up majorly so sometimes Nyx wondered what it looked like before.

Yevgeny and Vallen had offered to help her but she declined because she simply didn't have that much stuff. A couple uniforms, a few fictional novels, several hair ties and a couple different pairs of tennis shoes along with a few pairs of combat boots. Okay and this secret box she kept hidden under the bed in a special compartment she came up with. Seems she'd have to find a good place to hide it in the lake house now.

Nyx walked outside and near the waters edge, looking out at the trees the sun was sinking behind. There were miles of forest or so it looked, she figured one day she'd get over there and check it out, but in the mean time she was perfectly happy where she was. The air was rather cool and there was an occasional slight breeze. Nyx didn't actually mind after checking out the entire house and tossing some… "Things" out that Reianshitsu had left she'd put all her stuff where she wanted it and found a nice place to hide that box.

Shortly after the sun set Nyx laid back and looked up at the sky, it was unusually starry tonight. She was curious if there was some reason, and at some point during the time she was thinking of that a sound rang out from the trees across the lake. She sat up immediately and looked over that way. Then a thought her, she'd been out here all day by herself. That was unlikely; something was always happening how could she possibly get by this long without anyone showing up?

Nyx stood up and walked around the edge of the lake, a few times stepping into the water since the trees came so close to the water some trees went out into it. Nyx eventually got around to the other side of the lake then stepped up beside a thick tree and looked into the darkness. She held up her hand in front of her fixing to set it on fire when she heard the noise again not very far in the distance.

* * *

Kusari pushed Nozomu shoulder, making Nozomu take a half step back to keep her balance. Nozomu growled muttering some threat in Japanese that only made Kusari smirk.

"I'm gonna kill you if you touch me again," Nozomu sneered.

"You let Darecry touch you," Kusari tilted her head to the side. "What makes him any different?"

Nozomu hit Kusari hard enough to throw her head forcefully over to the opposite side Kusari had it tilted to. Kusari's eyes were shut as blood ran down her neck quickly from the gash on her cheek. Kusari opened her eyes in fury and turned back to Nozomu fixing to slap Nozomu but she was gone. Kusari looked around confused as she slowly lowered her hand to her side.

"…N-Nozomu…?" She asked looking around. "Nozomu this isn't funny come out you coward…" Kusari commanded her voice lacking in the harshness she intended.

Kusari was confused because normally something like this wouldn't matter, even though Nozomu would never back down from a fight. But Kusari got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach like something was really wrong. Kusari might even label it as fear, which bothered her more, she shouldn't be afraid, not if she ever wanted to keep up with Nozomu.

Kusari was looking around on edge, as above her the sky turned a dark maroon color almost like a bad storm was coming, there were no clouds in the sky, no sun and no moon. Just then Kusari heard a flash of lightning, the sudden bright light nearly blinding her. It was right above her.

* * *

Raidne threw up her legs and kicked a terrorist straight in the face. She was tied up by her wrists to a metal bar that stretched across the low ceiling of the basement in this abandoned warehouse. She'd been sent out on a mission with five other soldiers, four of them being male, to wipe out a terrorist base in a few towns over from Masara, Egypt. All five of her comrades were lying bloody and in pieces on the concrete floor. They'd all been taken to separate rooms when the mission went bad, Raidne had heard screams for three days now, it was the third night when the last man was brought in and dropped to the floor. All her comrades were killed. All her help was killed. She was the only one left.

Raidne's ankles were tied together a bit more tightly then healthy and she had been praying for the last few days enough blood was still flowing to her feet so maybe she wouldn't loose them. Several times she'd been asked questions Raidne just stared at the terrorist in reply. Needless to say she had several cuts on her face and much dried blood on her uniform thanks to that.

Another terrorist standing beside her picked up a steel wrench and hit Raidne's jaw line with heavy force, throwing her head to the other side. Raidne shut her eyes and left her head there not feeling up to moving it. The terrorist she kicked in the face grabbed her chin and yanked her head back up straight. He looked her in the eye and shouted some question to her in his native tongue, a language she spoke.

After no reply for a few seconds he asked again. Again, he got no reply and the man with the wrench swung hard and broke Raidne's shoulder blade in quite a few places, then he hit her on the back a few more times breaking some ribs and making Raidne wince each time.

The man yelled his question again and Raidne replied by spitting blood in his eyes. The man screamed and stepped back putting his hands over his eyes. Another man grabbed a blow torch and turned it on as the man with the wrench cut off Raidne's uniform jacket and shirt stripping them off her. The man holding the blow torch puts it up against Raidne's stomach and watched her skin turn black. He yelled the question repeatedly but Raidne gave no answer, nor muttered a scream knowing it would only please them. The man soon got frustrated and threw the blow torch aside then picked up a gun and cocked it. He aimed it at her head and fired but another man who had been watching all this wanting answers had pulled the man's arm down so the shot hit Raidne's shoulder instead of her head. She grit her teeth hard and looked up at the ceiling wishing they'd just kill her and be done with it. She fought back every tear and every scream in her best effort to give them nothing they wanted.

* * *

Yevgeny and Vallen had just walked away from each other after arguing loudly. Vallen almost hit Yevgeny during this argument but decided Yevgeny wasn't worth the time so started to leave. Yevgeny took that as more of an insult as Vallen saying Yevgeny wasn't worth it, he would've rather been hit. Vallen disappeared into one of the buildings but Yevgeny wandered across the lawn as thunder rolled above him. The sun was just about down and in Amiens, it was supposed to rain that night.

Yevgeny walked over between two buildings and sat down on the grass as the rain started to fall. At this point he didn't care if he caught a cold and died. His best friend had just made it quite clear he wasn't worth the time, and though that saved him a punch in the face, it did considerably worse damage to his heart.

Misery soon set in and the harder the rain feel the worse Yevgeny felt. He let his hair down and both his eyes were soon covered in soaking wet hair to the point Yevgeny shut his eyes. It was almost like the sky was crying for him, since he didn't want to admit the fact Vallen made him cry more often then not. No other soldier had noticed him of if they had none had come out and asked how he was or if he was okay, or even if he wanted to come inside. No one cared about him, he was Russian, he was young, and he was trying to be something people didn't believe he could be, or so he thought.

Yevgeny sighed to himself wandering what he should do with his life; Wandering if it was even worth the effort to keep living. Then a thought came to his mind, a thought of when Nyx had gotten Vallen and him to sing back and forth competing with each other.

"Why… why did that come to mind?" Yevgeny whispered under his breath as he opened his eyes.

* * *

Sairen slowly walked into the house in Spain she was supposed to investigate. It was supposedly haunted, not like she much believed in that though. It looked like a normal, two story semi-expensive Spanish house; Plain and simple. But when the door slammed shut behind Sairen without her even touching it, things started to creep into Sairen's mind.

There was no electricity in the house and it was the middle of the night. After checking everything on the first floor, nothing seemed out of order. When she walked toward the center of the house, where the stairs were, she heard someone walking on the floor above her. She took off upstairs but after checking every room she saw no one. Now she was really beginning to wonder what was going on. She pulled out her phone to called Arizou but it was off and no matter what she did she couldn't get it to turn on.

She put her phone back up then saw something across the hall in one of the bedroom. She slowly walked over to it and opened the door more then she realized it was her in the mirror. She walked closer to the mirror wondering why it was placed at the specific point it was. Just as she was fixing to turn and walk out of the room the mirror showed a reflection of the room down the hall on fire. Sairen jumped around and saw the room was somehow mysteriously on fire. She ran out and down the stairs to the first floor.

She ran to the door and tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. She attempted to kick it down but still it refused to open. When she tried breaking a window the glass would not shatter. Before she realized it the fire had made it's way down the stairs and the smoke had filled up the house. Sairen started coughing and ran to the kitchen. She tried the back door and surrounding windows but still failed to find a way out. She kneeled down and curled up in a ball by the back door. She put her hands behind her head and shut her eyes as she started to cry through the coughing. She tried to scream but only got a couple screams out before her throat went numb.

Outside cars drove by the normal looking house that showed nothing but curtains behind windows and no lights on inside the house. All was peaceful and quiet.

* * *

Darecry slowly opened his eyes to really bright fluorescent lights. He squinted a moment letting his eyes adjust. His head ached and his right shoulder was slightly numb. After his eyes adjusted he realized he was in a small bedroom with no furniture. He looked around somewhat confused. There were no windows and the walls were disturbingly white.

The floor was an ugly light brown carpet that made Darecry sneer. He tried to stand up then realized his wrists and ankles were chained to the floor. He narrowed his eyes and looked around at the windowless, door-less room. Then he noticed something, a bit of water was seeping in from one of the corners where the wall met the carpet. He tilted his head to the side then tried to break the chains, with no luck.

Darecry tried harder and yet still he couldn't even put a small crack in the chains. Then he realized they had a type of seal on them that no demon or animal could break. Though if he tried hard enough he could break the seal. Then he realized something again, the water was seeping in from all four corners of the room, soaking into the carpet, and running his way, like the room was slanted. The water from the corner he'd originally noticed had made its way over to him in a small stream and ran up against his leg.

Darecry's eyes widened like he'd just been shot with a bullet. The water was barely above freezing point, maybe two degrees at best. He already felt his leg start to go numb just with the bit that was against him. He started struggling harder against the chains but with the spirit of fear now in his mind the seal on the chains loomed stronger and stronger. Not long went by before almost all of the four corners had little streams out to him and water started to seep in from all the space where the wall met the floor. The room would soon be flooded.

* * *

Raidne had been left alone after not replying for a couple hours despite the shock treatment, knives, pins, wrenches, bats, blow torches, nail guns, cellophane tape, water and guns. She no longer heard her fellow soldiers screams from rooms around her, she didn't hear the arguing of the terrorists so she assumed they where upstairs somewhere.

Blood ran down her chest from the shot wound in her shoulder. Everything ached badly. She just wanted to get out of here, it didn't matter if she left to go to heaven or if she left to go to the military hospital. She just wanted out of here. She was in so much pain she was trying to think of something she could do to make herself feel better. A thought hit her but she tried to push it away. After several attempts at other things that single though lingered in her mind so she gave in. When she was younger her guardian had taught her that singing makes you forget where you are and takes you to a different place. Depending on the song decided the place. Raidne tried to figure out where she wanted to be right now but it didn't take her long to figure it out. She wanted to be with Drako.

"… Where have all the good men gone?" Raidne paused, trying to keep her voice steady. "...and where are all the gods? Where's the street wise… Hercules... to fight the rising… odds?"

* * *

Nyx walked through the forest her hand lit on fire, looking in all directions. She continually heard the noise now for over an hour and it was beginning to set in on her nerves. She couldn't find anything more then bugs and a couple snakes she'd respectfully stepped over. She had a chill up her spine she couldn't help but pay attention to.

"Isn't there a white night upon a fiery stead?" Nyx sang softly to herself trying to calm her nerves. "Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need…"

* * *

"I need a hero! I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night!" Sairen sang wishing Taliesin, Arizou, or her captain would show up. "He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast and he's gotta be fresh from the fight!"

* * *

"I need a hero," Yevgeny sang softly under his breath. "I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light…" Yevgeny looked at his hands.

* * *

Kusari ran across the field as fast as she could lightning chased her like dogs after a cat. The dry grass had been set on fire by the lightning so two things followed after Kusari almost faster then she could run.

"He's gotta be sure and he's gotta be soon!" Kusari paused. "And he's gotta be larger then life! … Larger then life."

* * *

"Somewhere after midnight in my wildest fantasy," Nyx looked beside her hearing a snake on a branch hiss. "…Somewhere just beyond my reach, there's someone reaching back for me."

* * *

"Racing on the thunder… and rising with the heat," Raidne paused almost out of breath. She shut her eyes tightly and forced herself to keep singing. "It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet!"

* * *

"I need a hero! I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night," Darecry whined, the water almost to his waist now. "He's gotta be strong! And he's gotta be fast! And he's gotta be fresh from the fight!" Darecry shut his eyes tightly.

* * *

"I need a hero! I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light…" Kusari admitted running hard but legs starting to hurt.

* * *

"He's gotta be sure and he's gotta be soon!" Sairen tried to shout. "And he's gotta be larger then life… I need a hero! I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night…" Sairen laid down on the floor the smoke really getting to her now.

* * *

"Up where the mountains meet the heavens above…" Raidne whispered voice giving out.

* * *

"Out where the lightning splits the sea!" Kusari shouted across the lit up field.

* * *

"I could swear there was someone, somewhere, watching me…" Nyx suspiciously looked around at the darkness between the trees.

* * *

"Through the wind, and the chill, and the rain…" Yevgeny sighed. "Through the storm and the flood…"

* * *

"I can feel his approach like a fire in my blood!" Sairen screamed from the floor. "Like a fire in my blood!"

* * *

"I need a hero! I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night!" Darecry yelled as the water got close to his neck. "He's gotta be strong! And he's gotta be fast! And he's gotta be fresh from the fight!" He no longer had the strength to move his arms. He could barely keep himself sitting up.

"I need a hero! I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light! He's gotta be sure and he's gotta be soon! And he's gotta be larger then life!"

* * *

"I need a hero!" Yevgeny shouted between the buildings, looking up in the rain. "I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night!"

* * *

"He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast!" Nyx sang a bit louder in the forest.

* * *

"And he's gotta be fresh from the fight!" Kusari yelled feeling her legs about to give out on her.

* * *

"I need a hero!" Raidne yelled before her voice did give out. "I'm holding out for a hero till the morning light," Raidne whispered.

* * *

"He's gotta be sure! And he's gotta be soon…" Sairen said as loudly as she could, getting lightheaded and vision getting fuzzy.

* * *

"And he's gotta be larger then life!" Darecry shouted leaning his head up the water at his chin now. "I need a hero! … I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night…" Darecry shut his eyes again not wanting to see the white walls.

Just then Darecry heard something on the other side of one of the walls. He opened his eyes again and looked straight in front of him where something was banging on the door-less wall. He saw it starting to crack and he was almost worried it was more water then the cracks turned into holes as he started to see something being repeatedly thrown at the wall much like a steel chair. Eventually there was a big enough hole Nozomu stepped through and immediately noticed the temperature of the water.

"N-Nozomu…" Darecry said almost crying.

"You're a loser," Nozomu said walking over. She reached down and grabbed a hold of the chains.

"They're sealed… against demons…" Darecry said shutting his mouth quickly as the water got up to it.

Nozomu rolled her eyes, "maybe I should leave you like that you're less annoying." She sneered and broke the chains. "Don't make the fact I'm half human sound like a good thing," Nozomu said before grabbing him under his shoulders and forcing him to his feet.

Darecry's legs nearly gave out under him but lucky for him Nozomu dragged him out of the room and practically threw him through the hole. Darecry winced when he hit the ground on the other side then he looked at Nozomu.

"How did you—"

"I heard your bloody yelling miles away, or singing, or retching, whatever you want to call that."

* * *

Raidne heard the men walk back in and she slowly lifted her head and faced them. One walked over from the others and picked up the blow torch. Just about the time he went to turn it on the other four guys dropped down to the floor dead. The man dropped the torch and ran out but soon saw his body hit the ground too. Her eyes widened as she wondered what had just happened.

Drako walked out of the adjoining room that the fleeing man had run through. Raidne smiled a bit trying really hard not to cry but not doing a very good job. Drako untied her and helped her down. Raidne fell against him into his arms not having the will or ability to stand on her own.

"It's alright… I'm gonna get you out of here," Drako said picking her up gently.

* * *

Yevgeny sighed and looked back down at his lap, a moment later he felt someone hit him on the back of the head pretty hard. He winced and looked behind him pushing the hair out of his eyes. Standing behind him soaking wet was Ryuudou.

"That was pitiful… so what Vallen won't hit you, I will again if you don't get a hold of yourself Yevgeny," Ryuudou said putting her hands on her hips.

"Ryuudou…?" Yevgeny softly spoke.

Ryuudou reached down and pulled him up to his feet then turned him to face her.

"You're a soldier for crying out loud! Get a grip," Ryuudou slapped him.

Yevgeny winced again shutting his eyes. After a moment he slowly opened them.

"Okay, okay, okay I'm going inside," Yevgeny said. "I'm fine…" Yevgeny smiled a bit.

* * *

Sairen felt herself almost slip into unconsciousness when she suddenly heard someone walk in. All of a sudden, the house wasn't on fire and everything was normal. Sairen coughed a few times looking around trying to figure out what happened when she saw Taliesin walk past the archway to the kitchen. Taliesin saw her out of the corner of his eye and when he looked over and saw her he ran over and knelt down beside her.

"What's wrong chéri?" Taliesin asked.

Sairen coughed again slowly sitting up. Taliesin helped her and was watching her concerned and confused.

"The house was on fire, I swear…" Sairen tried to talk her voice not getting to a very high volume.

"Okay, I believe ya, you alright?" Taliesin put a hand on Sairen's forehead.

Sairen looked at him a moment before leaning against him and putting her head on his shoulder.

"I am now…"

* * *

Kusari shut her eyes, panting heavily. She felt as though she couldn't run any farther, but if she stopped she'd be burned within seconds. She knew the field stretched on for infinity yet and she couldn't bare the thought of running it. So she slowed to a stop almost falling to her knees when she felt someone pick her up. Kusari opened her eyes and realized Orimaru had picked her up and they were again flying on one of his pet birds.

"O-Orimaru-sama?" Kusari asked with wide eyes.

Orimaru smiled at her, "That was a really, really long run Kusari."

Kusari softly laughed, and leaned her head down against his chest. She was still panting heavily but her legs felt considerably better now.

"Heh… Nozomu would've kept running."

* * *

Nyx heard something just behind her in the bushes. She spun around somewhat jumpy to see Yasuhiro walking to her. Her shoulders dropped.

"I'm gonna kill you if you scare me like that again," Nyx told him.

Yasuhiro put his hands up softly laughing. Taizen jumped down from the tree Yasuhiro had stopped by.

"What are you doing out here?" Taizen asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I heard something and was checking it out…" Nyx replied watching them.

"You ever get what it was?" Yasuhiro wondered aloud.

"No," Nyx answered. "You interrupted me."

Taizen softly laughed, "Well I'm sure we can find better things to do to occupy your time then out here investigating some mysterious sound."

Nyx smiled a bit looking to the side for a second then back at them. She smirked and tilted her head to the left side.

"Yeah I bet you could," she commented. "You are at least right about one thing. There are better things to do then be out here."

"You do know it's nearly midnight?" Yasuhiro asked.

"What took you so long to come look for me?" Nyx replied acting like she was dramatically shocked.

"We have been looking for you. You realize you can't even see the light on your hands until you walk like twenty minutes into the trees? Even then it's dim." Taizen stated.

"I'm that far out?" Nyx muttered to herself, before shaking her head. "Well which way's the lake?"

"Don't you know you're supposed to pay the ferryman?" Yasuhiro raised an eyebrow.

"Not until I see the lake," Nyx smirked then started walking after Taizen and Yasuhiro.

"Hey Nyx," Taizen paused. "There was some extra stuff in the house…"

"Your stuff," Yasuhiro added.

"Yeah I moved it out there," Nyx replied. "I'm not required to sleep at the base this is my home now. It's not that far a walk besides that's what my legs have been trained to do, walk and run."

Taizen grinned and glanced back at Nyx, "I'm pretty sure that's not the only thing your legs have been trained to do."


End file.
